Drop the World
by Vamp213
Summary: "Elena had to decide who she wanted to be with but really it was my choice"  One-shot
1. Drop the World

_**AN: Hey everyone I've decided to write a Stefonnie one-shot because there so darn adorable. I am a Bamon fan First and Foremost but there's something about stefonnie **_

_**So here it is my stefonnie one-shot **_

_**R&R Enjoy !**_

Summary:" Elena had to decide who she wanted to be with but really it was my choice"

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries … sadly :P**_

_

**Stefan's Pov**

I knew one day it would come to this… The day Elena had to choose between me and damon. I remember the day she told me she had feelings for damon … it was the day that my heart broke. She tried to explain it to me telling me that she still had feelings for me but she also had feelings for my brother. My world came crashing down as history repeated itself, for some reason I found comfort in bonnie when I needed someone to talk to she was always there soon after she became my friend despite the issues we had in the past. I never stopped loving Elena; I did anything for her whenever she needed me like a lovesick puppy…  
So now I stand here with damon by my side demanding her to decide what brother she wanted….

" You've had long enough to decide who you want" said Stefan " now it's time you choose"

"I can't I love you both and I don't want to hurt one of you" Elena cried

"cut the crap Elena, we've given you time now you must decide who you want to be with! " Damon hissed growing impatient

Tears were now falling down her checks; her sobs filled the room as the two brothers waited in silence

"Elena we all knew this was coming, don't make it any harder than it has to be" Stefan sighed

"I-I love you guys, and this is going to be one of the hardest decisions I ever have to make in my life. Stefan we were good you were always there when I needed you , you're sweet and caring and so understanding, And Damon you were always there for me to you made me feel alive and free and you are also very sweet. But before I make my decision you have to know I love both of you."

She sighed deeply her voice was shaky and she was on the verge of crying again. me and Damon were curious to see who she was going to choose.

" S-so I thought long and hard about it and I have finally came to a decision … The brother I choose is … Stefan" she breathed

Damon stood there unable to move, Hurt was written all over his face almost like the night he discovered Katherine wasn't in the tomb. Elena rushed over and hugged me. Something felt strange I didn't feel the spark anymore Elena might have chosen me but my heart didn't choose her….

"I cant be with you " I whispered

"WHAT?" Elena shrieked

" I said I cant be with you" I repeated myself

" why stefan don't you love me ?" she asked

" to be honest with you I don't think I am"

she immediately pushed me away tears were falling down her face for the third time tonight , she babbled on about how she hate me and how she made the wrong decision but I could care less. She finally stopped her rant and looked over to damon who was still not moving

" Damon?" Elena asked

Before she could finish her sentence a gust of wind came and damon was nowhere to be found. I turned around and said sorry before i left ll leaving Elena alone.

" Damon" I called after him

" What do you want Stefan" he said in a bitter tone

" Im sorry, I know you loved her… and if you want to be with her it's okay with me"

Damon's face softened as he thought about stefan's words he reached out and hugged Stefan who was shocked by his brothers actions.

"I'll get over Elena and besides im no one second choice I mean Hello im damon freakin' Salvatore! "

I could only laugh at his reactions good to know damon was back,

" and it meant a lot to me that you would want me to be happy stef; you're a good brother… but if you ever tell anyone I hugged you I'll stake you " Damon joked

" don't worry your secret is safe with me bro" was all I said before I left.

I stopped at Bonnie's house and rang the bell luckily her father was on a business trip because it was 2:00 in the morning. The door opened and out came a sleepy bonnie in her Simpson's Pajama bottoms and a white tank top she looked adorable even when she was half asleep. 

" Stefan what are you doing here it's like 2 in the morning" she yawned

I walked up to her and pressed my lips against hers, she quickly responded and wrapped her hands around my neck, the kiss started off slow but grew more passionate and fierce. She slowly pulled back, she was blushing as she pressed her fingers against her lips, I chuckled lightly as I snaked my arms around her waist looking at her intensely. Before leaning in to kiss her again I said

" I choose you"

_**_-_-_**_

AN: Thank you so much for reading, I hoped you liked it sorry if it seemed rushed or anything :/ but tell me what you thought it would be really appreciated **thanks for reading once again **** God Bless ! Enjoy your summer … make it one to remember !**

Vamp213 (L)


	2. ThankYou  Notice :

_**An: Thank you to everyone who has commented, favourited and alerted my story!  
your reviews are really appreciated **__**. You all are very kind and talented yourselves.**_

_**Im thinking about writing a sequel to Drop the world so look out for that. Once again thank you guys so much ! ! I wanna thank Popstar345, idoloveyou, Loveisreal43, Lgskywalker, sliverflower , Licet and my anonymous viewers Thank You so much **_

_**Have a KICKASS summer live it up by the pool , Go to the beach Make it one to remember Also always remember to don't follow your dreams CHASE THEM !  
Because one day they will come true Thanks Once again You guys are AWESOME !  
God Bless !**_

Hey everyone the sequel to Drop the world is Up and ready  
i posted the Orignal sequel but deleted it cause it came out wrong :S  
But the new one is Up I just posted it :)  
Check it out when you Have the Chance it's called Oh the Places we'll go :P  
it's about Bonnie and Stefan going on this trip and possibly have a stalker on there hands ... Im not too sure yet soo i dont want to give too much away LOOL check it out :P 


End file.
